Cedar
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / " Aku mencintaimu, Juvia. Bahkan bila pahatan ini meleleh dan kau tak bisa melihatnya bahkan menyentuhnya kembali... Cintaku akan selalu ada untukmu. Karna yang terpenting adalah perasaanku... Bukan eksistensiku... " / Oneshoot.


**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Rate: T**

**O.o.O**

**Cedar**

_~ ' Aku hidup untukmu. '_

_._

_**December, 1st**_

Langkah kaki terdengar pelan memenuhi koridor yang hampir sepi senja itu. Cahaya sore mentari masuk melalui jendela-jendela yang terdapat di dinding sekitarnya. Membiaskan bayangan kecil milik seorang gadis berambut biru yang sibuk menggenggam erat tasnya. Berlarian kecil menahan suara langkah yang ia ciptakan tanpa peduli nafas menderu yang ia hembuskan.

Bibir ranumnya tersenyum kecil _hampir tak terlihat_, permata sapphirenya bersinar terbiaskan cahaya matahari tepat sesaat setelah kaki jenjangnya menapaki gerbang universitas Tokyo tempatnya menimba ilmu.

Ia lirik jam tangan coklat yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya itu kini telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu yang telah mereka tentukan.

Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum. Membiarkan sepatu coklatnya menjadi pembatas antara kaki dengan aspal dingin yang ia pijak. Meninggalkan universitas itu dan berlari menuju halte bis.

Berharap bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hati-nya sesegera mungkin.

.

" Gray-sama! "

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar pada pemuda yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan kolam yang berada di pusat kota. Menarik perhatian belahan pasang mata yang melirik aneh kearahnya.

Namun gadis itu tak peduli. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat seiringan dengan senyum manisnya yang kian mengembang.

" Sudah menunggu lama? "

" Belum. " Pemuda di depannya tersenyum ramah, " Ayo pergi.. " Ajak pemuda itu sambil mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan kolam besar tersebut.

Dan sekali lagi, keduanya mendapat lirikan aneh oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Menatap iba pada gadis cantik yang berjalan di sebelah pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

Namun gadis itu tak peduli.

Karna yang ia tahu hanya satu...

Ia bahagia dengan pemuda itu.

.

.

_**December, 10th**_

Lajur kereta berjalan melambat seiring dengan bayang-bayang stasiun yang terlihat tak jauh di ujung mata. Embun pagi yang terlihat basah mengalir pelan membasahi kaca depan kereta tempatnya singgah.

Surai biru bergelombangnya jatuh lembut melewati bahu hingga mencapai punggung tegapnya, selagi permata birunya terlihat tegas menatap jalan diluar sana.

Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan tepat sesaat setelah kereta berhenti. Terdengar punyi peluit khas yang memekit telinga para penumpang yang singgah di stasiun, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu yang sudah sejak pagi lalu hanya terdiam memandangi cuaca gelap bulan ini.

Menunggu setiap salju yang sekirannya akan datang tepat di sepuluh hari pertama bulan terakhir itu.

Kaki jenjangnya menapaki aspal stasiun tempat tujuannya. Matanya memandang sekitar seakan mencari orang yang tengah menunggunya sejak sedari tadi. Mengitari seluruh isi stasiun yang bisa ia tangkap oleh pandangan matanya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir ranumnya merekah. Tersenyum lebar ketika akhirnya ia menemukan objek yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menerobos setiap pengunjung yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sinis dari orang lain akibat ulah sembrononya, gadis itu segera meraih pergelangan tangan milik pemuda yang bersandang di tiang beton stasiun sambil tersenyum

" Maaf menunggu lama! " Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar begitu di dapati pemuda raven yang di sebelahnya menganggukkan kepala. " Mau kemana kita? "

" Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu? Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido 'kan cukup melelahkan. " Ajak pemuda itu.

" Haik! " Gadis di sebelahnya mengangguk penuh antusias. " Setelah itu ayo pergi ke taman dan menunggu salju pertama turun! "

" Tentu saja.. " Balas pemuda itu tersenyum ramah.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, segerombolan orang tengah menatap mereka ngeri sejak sedari tadi.

.

_**December, 20th**_

" Tahun baru nanti bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Yoyogi park dan menonton kembang api di sana? "

Pemudah berambut raven tersenyum sembari kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, menarik perhatian seorang gadis yang tengah mengaduk adonan kue di dapur.

" Bagaimana Gray-sama? " Tanya gadis itu kemudian. Membuat pemuda yang tadi tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas sofa bangkit dan berjalan menghampirinya.

" Bagaimana kalau tahun baru nanti kita pergi ke Yoyogi park dan menonton kembang api? " Tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi.

" Hum... " Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, " Bagaimana kalau pergi ke kuil saja? "

" Kenapa? "

" Entahlah, bukannya saat tahun baru lebih baik jika pergi ke kuil? " Tanya gadis itu sembari melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Menuangkan adonan cair ke dalam loyang yang telah ia oleskan margarin. " Aku ingin berdoa disana. "

" He-" Pemuda di dekatnya tersenyum. " Baiklah kalau itu maumu... "

.

_**December, 31th**_

Dinginnya angin bertiup diiringi oleh rintik hujan yang membasahi jalanan berbata senja itu. Membuat para remaja yang sebagian besar telah memenuhi kompleks kuil merapatkan mantel tebal mereka, sebisa mungkin mencari kehangatan untuk melawan dinginnya athmosphere.

Gadis bersurai biru berjalan riang, membiarkan rambutnya menari-nari bersama angin yang berhembus menuju selatan. Dengan tangan kanannya yang sibuk memegang tas jinjing putih miliknya, matanya tersenyum manis menatap pemuda yang sedari tadi berjalan beriringan dengannya.

" Gray-sama ayo sini! " Ajak gadis itu. Suara kerasnya menarik sedikit perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" Hey! Perhatikan langkahmu! " Suruh pemuda itu khawatir. " Kau bisa menabrak orang! "

Namun gadis itu hanya tertawa, tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" Hahaha... " Gadis itu tertawa, menghampiri pemuda yang tertinggal tak jauh di belakangnya. " Ayo! "

" Kemana? "

" Kita pergi ke danau di belakang kuil! "

.

" Aku senang sekali datang kemari... "

Pemuda itu menatap gadis di sebelahnya ragu. Terdiam menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

Namun nihil.

" K-kenapa? " Tanya pemudia itu setelah sepersekian detik keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

" Entahlah... Saat merasa kesepian, aku selalu datang kemari. " Jawab gadis itu polos. " Dulu..."

" Dulu? "

" Dulu saat Gray-sama tak menyadari perasaanku... Aku selalu merasa sedih. " Gadis itu tersenyum kecut sambil menyandarkan kepala di atas kedua lututnya. " Lalu aku selalu pergi ke sini. Di sini aku merasa lebih baik. "

" Maaf.. " Minta pemuda itu pelan.

" Tak apa... " Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. " Yang penting sekarang Gray-sama ada di sini. Itu saja cukup."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Tangan kekarnya terangkat melingkari bahu kecil milik gadis di sebelahnya. Mendekap erat mengalirkan kehangatan pada gadis yang hampir meneteskan air mata itu.

" Kalau begitu aku janji.. " Ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

" Apa? "

" Aku janji akan terus bersamamu- Jadi kau takkan merasa kesepian lagi. Kalau memang kau pinta aku untuk terus di sini. Maka aku akan terus ada. " Lanjut pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

" T- terimakasih Gray-sama.. "

" ... "

" Kalau begitu ini akan terus jadi tempat favoritku... "

" ... "

" Terima kasih.. "

" ... "

" Aku- aku benar benar mencintai-... "

" Juvia? "

Suara baraton milik pria masuk menyapa gendang telingannya. Membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dan seketika bangkit menatap pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang tengah berdiri menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

" -Aku meneleponmu dari tadi. Kenapa tidak diangkat? "

" B-benarkah, Gajeel-kun? " Gadis itu meringis. Diraihnya ponsel biru yang sedari tadi ia taruh di dalam tas putih miliknya. " E... "

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " Tanya pemuda itu. Kedua alisnya menekuk penuh tanda tanya.

" A-anu... Ju-juvia... "

" Ck. Ayo cepat pergi... Yang lain sudah menunggu. " Ajak pemuda itu kemudian.

" Eh-... Kemana? "

" Jangan buat ini jadi semakin sulit, Onna.. " Pemuda itu mendesah kesal. " Sampai kapan kau ingin terus bertingkah seperti ini setiap tahunnya? "

" A-apa.. "

" Ayo pergi. " Ajak pemuda itu sekali lagi. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan pucat milik gadis bersurai biru yang sudah ia kenal belasan tahun lamanya.

" T-tapi Gajeel-kun... "

" Juvia-"

" Lepas! " Gertak gadis itu. " Ju-juvia tidak mau pergi! " Sanggahnya menggelengkan kepala.

" Juvia- Acaranya akan segera dimulai. "

" Biar saja. " Gadis itu berseteru. " Juvia tetap di sini. "

" Juvia. Sudah kumohon jangan membuat ini semakin sulit. Kita harus segera meninggalkan danau ini dan pergi berkumpul bersama yang lain! " Pemuda itu _Gajeel_ menegaskan.

" T-tidak mau. Juvia tak mau meninggalkan Gray-sama. "

" Gray-sam... " Ucapan Gajeel terhenti seketika. " Demi Tuhan Juvia. Tidak ada Gray di sini. "

" A-ada! Dia di sini! Di samping Juvia, Gajeel-kun! " Sanggah gadis itu.

" Juvia! Kumohon berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. "

" Seperti apa?! Jelas-Jelas Gray-sama memang ada di sini! Di sampingku! "

" Juvia, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain ki-"

" Ada! " Gadis itu berteriak. " Dia ada di-"

Grep.

Perkataannya terhenti begitu tangan kekar Gajeel menggenggam erat kedua lengannya.

" Juvia, kumohon berhenti. " Ucap Gajeel pelan. " Mau sampai kapan kau terus begini? "

" ... "

" Tolong sadarlah. Aku peduli padamu. " Gadis di depannya tertunduk. " Dia sudah tak bersamamu lagi. "

" ... "

" Kau harus terima kenyataannya. "

" Ta-tapi... "

" Tidak. Aku tidak ingin melihat bantahan darimu lagi. Baik nanti dan di tahun tahun selanjutnya. Ayo pergi. " Perintah Gajeel kemudian.

Digenggamnya erat pergelangan tangan Juvia yang kini menatap pemuda yang berdiri membisu tepat di bawah pohon maple yang kehilangan daun-daunnya. Meninggalkan pemuda itu bersama jejak kaki yang hilang terhapus oleh rintik air hujan senja itu.

.

" Kenapa? "

Suara lirih Juvia terdengar di sela langkah cepat yang mereka ciptakan. Membuat Gajeel menghentikan langkahnya dan balik menatap Juvia yang kini terisak pelan.

" Apa? "

" Juvia.. Aku- Aku mencintainya. Ke-kenapa kalian selalu berusaha memisahkan kami... " Gadis itu kembali terisak. " Kenapa? "

" ... "

" Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Hanya itu. "

" Juvia- dengarkan aku. Gray.. Dia.. "

" Apa? " Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. " Gajeel-kun ingin bilang kalau Gray-sama sudah mengkhianati ku dan menikah dengan gadis lain, begitu? " Tanyanya.

" Itu benar tapi-"

" Tapi yang terpenting sekarang ia sudah bersamaku 'kan? " Ungkap gadis itu. " Itu yang terpenting Gajeel-kun.. "

" Juvia- bukan itu maksudku." Potong Gajeel. " Juvia- harusnya kau-"

" Harusnya apa? Harusnya aku jangan mengganggu mereka? " Juvia menatap Gajeel penuh keyakinan. " Gray-sama sendiri yang memilihku, Gajeel-kun. Kalian tidak berhak mengatur kami berdua. "

" ... "

" Sekarang lepaskan aku. " Perintah gadis itu.

" Tidak. " Tolak Gajeel tegas.

" Lepaskan! " Gertak Juvia. Namun Gajeel hanya terdian dan kembali menariknya . " Lepaskan aku Gajeel-kun! " Ia memberontak.

Namun Gajeel hanya terdiam dan terus melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Dugh.

" Kh-... Juvia! " Teriaknya begitu didapati gadis itu setengah berlari kabur darinya. " Juvia tunggu! Juvia! "

Namun usahanya nihil.

Gadis itu telah pergi ditelan derasnya hujan yang mendadadak turun dari langit.

" Bodoh-" Gajeel mendesah pasrah. " Gray- Juvia.. Dia sudah-... "

.

" Gray-sama? " Suara lembut Juvia menarik perhatian seorang pemuda begitu tubuh jenjangnya muncul dari balik pohon. " Gray-sama tak apa-apa? "

" Tak apa Juvia. " Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap danau yang masih dijatuhi oleh rintik hujan.

" Kenapa kau di sini? "

" Juvia kabur- " Jawab gadis itu cepat. Diposisikan tubuhnya tepat di samping pemuda raven itu, " Juvia- mau di sini saja... Bersama Gray-sama."

" Tapi mereka pasti mencarimu."

" Tak apa. Juvia tidak peduli. " Sanggah gadis itu.

" Juvia-"

" Sudah gelap. " Ucapan pemuda itu terpotong. " Ju- aku ingin selalu bersama Gray-sama... "

" ...-Aku tahu."

" -Tapi orang lain _terutama Gajeel-kun, selalu melarang. " Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. " Entah mengapa... "

" Kau harusnya pergi sekarang Juvia.. " Suruh pemuda itu. " Mereka mencarimu.. "

" Mereka selalu mencariku. Setiap tahunnya... Aku muak. Aku hanya ingin mengisi malam tahun baru bersama Gray-sama... " Cercah gadis itu.

" Aku mengerti. Tapi kenyataannya.. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengijinkan kita untuk bersama-"

" Dan aku selalu bertanya 'kenapa'.. " Lanjut gadis itu cepat. " Dan hingga saat inipun aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Gray-sama tega meninggalkanku dan mengikat janji dengan gadis lain.."

" Semua itu sudah takdir, Juvia. "

" Aku tahu. Tapi... " Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam. " Setidaknya aku cukup bahagia. " Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Membuat pemuda di sebelahnya kembali mengalikan perhatian padanya.

" Kenapa? " Tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

" Karna.. Walau dalam kenyataan Gray-sama menikahi gadis lain- Walau Gray-sama tidak bisa bersama Juvia- Walau Juvia tahu Gray-sama takkan pernah kembali- Dan walau orang-orang melarang Juvia untuk terus mengingatmu..."

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti sesaat. Menatap lurus pada permata biru tua milik pemuda raven di depannya dengan manik birunya yang berkilat oleh airmata, ia tersenyum lebar.

" Setidaknya di sini. Di danau ini, Juvia masih punya kenangan untuk terus Juvia kenang."

" Ju-"

" Dan walau semua takkan pernah jadi nyata-"

" ..-via.. "

" Asalkan Juvia tau Gray-sama ada di sini. Maka itu cukup. "

.

.

" Gajeel... Mana Juvia? " Gadis berambut merah mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang basah kuyup oleh air hujan menapaki kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terisi penuh oleh banyak orang.

Namun pemuda itu hanya terdiam.

" Gajeel- " seorang gadis pendek berambut biru menyentuh lengannya pelan. " Kau harusnya membawa Juvia kemari 'kan?"

" Dia kabur- " Ucap pemuda itu sambil memandang lurus pada bingkai foto yang terletak tepat di sudut terdepan ruangan. " Dia pergi bersama Gray... "

" Apa maksudmu? " Kini gadis bersurai coklat angkat bicara. " Di mana Juvia skarang?! " Teriak gadis itu. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Gajeel dan menarik kedua kerah bajunya. " Di mana dia? "

" ... "

" JAWAB AKU! "

" Cana- sudah! " Kini gantian pemuda berambut merah muda yang datang menghampiri mereka. Menahan kedua lengan Cana yang kini telah membiarkan airmata menerobos keluar dari kelopak matanya. " Percuma saja... "

" Apanya yang percuma, Natsu?!" Cana kembali berteriak. " Dia diluar sana! Sendirian! Apapun bisa terjadi pada Juvia! Tidak bisakah kalian menahan Ju-"

" Kenyataannya tidak ada, Cana! " Suara lirih seorang gadis berambut putih memotong ucapan Cana. " Kenyataannya memang tidak ada..." Lanjut gadis itu sambil menangis.

" Lissana... "

" Yang Juvia tau Gray ada di sini.. Bersama kita. Bersama dengan dirinya. Yang ia lihat adalah Gray yang selalu bersamanya... " Lanjut gadis itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi.

Semuanya kembali terdiam.

" Makanya percuma saja. Gajeel juga pasti mengerti.. " Lanjut Lissana pelan.

" ... "

" Kenapa... " Suara Lucy memecah keheningan, " Kenapa kita tidak beritahukan yang sesunggunya pada Juvia.. " Tanya gadis itu setengah berbisik. Ditundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi ekspresi tak karuan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

" Juvia pasti akan mengerti-"

" Juvia takkan mengerti, Luce. " Jawab Natsu cepat. " Gray juga tau Juvia takkan mengerti... "

Seketika Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Natsu penuh tanda tanya.

" Apa? "

Natsu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada lengan Cana.

" Yang Juvia tau... Gray menikah dengan gadis lain dan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata-pun... Itu yang jadi panutannya selama ini. Gray-pun juga berfikir seperti itu..." Tatapan Natsu kini lurus memandang pada bingkai foto yang ada di depan mereka. " Kalau benci... Maka akan semakin mudah untuk membuat Juvia melupakannya... "

.

_" Kalau sudah lupa... Juvia pasti dapat hidup normal seperti dulu..."_

_._

_Jraasshhhh..._

_Suara cipratan air hujan terdengar semu dari balik kaca cafe tempat Gray dan Natsu berada. Pemuda raven yang kini tengah memandang kosong keluar jendela hanya terdiam tanpa memperdulikan secangkir coffe miliknya yang mulai mendingin._

_" Kau yakin? " Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sema keluar untuk keseratus-kalinya dari bibir Natsu. Kini dapandanggnya pemuda berambut merah muda itu tengah mengerutkan alisnya, khawatir._

_" Heh- " Gray meringis. " Kau mengkhawatirkanku Flame he-"_

_" Gray, aku serius... " Potong Natsu cepat. " Operasi ini sungguhan. K-kau.. Bisa mati-"_

_" Asal Juvia bisa terus hidup dengan kematianku. Aku tak peduli. " Jawab pemuda itu cepat. Dialihkannya kembali pandangan matanya pada jalanan basah di luar._

_" Tapi jika Juvia tau kau mati karnanya... Dia juga takkan sanggup untuk terus hidup 'kan? " Saran Natsu. Mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya. Setidaknya... Hanya ini yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan._

_" Gray- Juvia sangat mencintaimu... Kau tau kalau dia takkan sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau kau harus rela mati karnanya. " Lanjut Natsu geram._

_" Kalau begitu. Buat dia untuk membenciku... " Lanjut Gray. " Buat dia yakin kalau selama ini aku hanya berbohong. Dengan begitu dia akan benci padaku. Dan aku yakin ia akan dengan mudah melupakanku. Gampang 'kan? "_

_" Tidak semud-"_

_" Natsu... " Panggilan Gray menghentikan ucapan Natsu seketika. " Yang terpenting adalah Juvia. "_

_" Kalau sudah lupa... Juvia pasti dapat hidup normal seperti dulu..."_

_Natsu terdiam. Menatap Gray yang kini tengah membangkitkan tubuhnya. Bersiap pergi._

_" Aku.. " Natsu berbisik. " Aku yakin Juvia masih ingin terus melihatmu... " Lanjut pemuda itu _yang anehnya_ terdengar lirih. " Begitupun yang lain.."_

_" ... "_

_" Aku- tak pernah menyesal punya sahabat sepertimu... " Lanjut pemuda berambut merah muda itu. Ditatapnya Gray yang balik menatapnya dalam diam. " Kami akan menjaga Juvia. Aku janji... " Natsu tersenyum._

_" Terimakasih, Natsu... " Gray balik tersenyum. " Tolong buat dia melihat dunia lagi. Dunia yang jauh lebih indah.. Walau tanpa diriku."_

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Natsu, ia meneteskan airmata tepat di depan Gray._

_Sahabatnya._

.

.

_**January, 1st.**_

Suara hembusan angin menyadarkan gadis bersurai biru dari tidurnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, membiarkan kedua manik sapphirenya menatap lurus pada langin mendung yang berawan. Membiarkan tubuh pucatnya basah oleh rintik air hujan bekas semalam.

" Aku... Bisa melihat. " Bisiknya pelan pada diri sendiri. " Aku.. Bisa melihat langit abu-abu... "

Ia tersenyum tipis.

" Kau bilang, setelah ini aku bisa melihat banyak hal selain putih dan abu-abu, Gray-sama... " Gadis itu kembali berbisik. " Tapi sama saja 'kan? "

" Semua tetap terlihat sama tanpamu..." Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. " Kenapa kau tega menukar kebahagiaan kita dengan warna-warna tak berguna ini?" Juvia bangkit dari tidurnya. Memandang lurus pada danau hening yang memantulkan gelapnya langit pagi itu. " Kenapa? "

"... Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Itu saja..." Kini airmata berhasil menerobos keluar dari kelopak matanya. Membasahi pipi pucatnya yang terasa dingin. " Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. "

_._

_" Bagaimana keadaanmu? "_

_Suara lembut Gray menyapa gendang telinganya. Ditengokkan kepalanya hingga kini Juvia memandang pemuda itu dengan senyum._

_" Memburuk.. " Jawab gadis itu jujur._

_" Jujur sekali.. " Gray meringis. Di posisikan tubuhnya tepat di samping ranjang tempat juvia berbaring. Menggenggam erat tangan kanan Juvia._

_" Besok kau akan melakukan operasi... "_

_" Juvia tau.." Gadis itu berkata pelan. " Juvia takut. "_

_" Kenapa? " Tanya pemuda itu pelan._

_" Apa... Setelah operasi... Juvia bisa melihat Gray-sama... Juvia bisa melihat warna mata Gray-sama? Apa Juvia bisa melihat warna rambut Gray-sama?" Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. " Juvia, juga ingin melihat warna mata dan rambut Juvia-"_

_" Kau punya warna mata dan rambut biru yang indah, Juvia... " Potong Gray cepat._

_" Juvia tidak sabar... Juvia ingin melihat kalau warna mata kita memang cocok. " Gadis itu tertawa pelan. " Juvia, benar-benar ingin melihat permata milik Gray-sama... " Lanjutnya setenga berbisik._

_Gray terdiam. Mengelus pelan helaian rambut Juvia._

_" Ya.. Kau akan melihatnya. Begitu semua ini selesai, lihatlah ke dalam matamu. Maka disitulah mataku berada. Dan kau akan tau betapa aku menyayangimu, Juvia... "_

_._

_' Maka dari itu tetaplah hidup... '_

.

.

Juvia terisak. Ditundukkan kepalanya hingga kini ia menatap dirinya sendiri dalam pantulan air danau yang tenang itu.

" Aku melihatnya... " Gadis itu tersenyum. " Aku melihatmu Gray... "

" Kalau ini satu-satunya alasanmu... Tolong buat aku agar terus memperjuangkannya. Buat aku melihatmu dalam setiap langkahku. Dengan mata ini, walau yang kulihat bukan dirimu lagi... Tolong buat aku percaya bahwa kau juga melihat apa yang tengah kulihat... " Ia meremas rumput hijau yang berada tepat di telapak tangannya. " Aku ingin kau membuatku percaya... Kalau kau selalu ada dalam pandanganku, bukan khayalanku... "

" Aku ingin percaya kalau ini semua yang terbaik... "

.

_" Gray-sama sedang apa? " Suara lembut Juvia menghentikan pekerjaan Gray yang tengah fokus memahat Sculpture es-nya._

_" Kau bisa lihat sendiri Juvia... " Jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum._

_" Boleh Juvia melihat? " Tanya gadis itu._

_" Tentu saja... "_

_Keduanya terdiam. Gray kembali fokus pada apa yang tengah ia kerjakan._

_" Juvia suka pada Sculpture buatan Gray-sama... " Gadis itu memecah keheningan. Tersenyum kecil sambil memandang pahatan milik Gray._

_" Kenapa? " Tanya pemuda itu bingung._

_" Karna... Tidak peduli apapun warnanya... Juvia masih bisa menyentuhnya.. Merasakan setiap lekuk yang Gray-sama pahat. Dan walau tanpa melihatpun... Juvia masih tetap bisa merasakan keindahan yang Gray-sama berikan... "_

_Gray terdiam. Hingga sedetik kemudian senyum manis terbingkai di kedua sudut bibir pemuda itu._

_" Kau puitis sekali, Juvia... " Goda Gray. Seketika membuat pipi pucat gadis itu memerah karna malu._

_" A-apa.. "_

_" Hahaha..."_

_" Gray-sama! Sudah! " Gertak gadis itu sambil menutupi kedua pipinya._

_" Hahaha..." Tawa Gray terhenti. " Iya-iya aku mengerti.. " Pemuda itu tersenyum. " Kalau begitu... "_

_" ... " Juvia hanya diam. Melirik Gray seakan memintanya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya._

_" -Berfikirlah kalau perasaanku ini sama seperti Sculpture yang kubuat... " Gray mengalihkan pandangannya, menyentuh pahatan es yang baru setengah jadi ia buat. " Kau masih bisa merasakannya walau tanpa melihatnya... Tapi percayalah, semua ini akan terasa jauh lebih indah disaat kau bisa menyentuh dan melihatnya sendiri pada saat yang bersamaan... " _

_Juvia terdiam. Menatap teduh pemuda yang telah menajadi kekasihnya sejak hampir lima tahun yang lalu._

_" Aku mencintaimu, Juvia... " Gray kembali menatapnya. " Bahkan bila pahatan ini meleleh dan kau tak bisa melihatnya bahkan menyentuhnya kembali... Cintaku akan selalu ada untukmu. Karna yang terpenting adalah perasaanku... Bukan eksistensiku... "_

_Bukan eksistensiku._

_" Aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu, Gray.. "_

_._

_**' Karna yang terpenting adalah perasaanmu... Bukan eksistensimu... '**_

_**.**_

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

_Cedar; 'Aku hidup untukmu'_

**There are much of assigments I've to finish before the examination and they're drive me crazy.**

**But after all. I've done it well.**

Alasan kenapa saya jarang update adalah karna writer's block was attacked and I didn't have enough time fot typing my stories, selain itu karna saya sempet putus asa soalnya Draft Snowflake yang udah saya bikin ampe chap 7 ke apus T3T dan saya masih gk punya spirit bwt re-type ulang mereka :v but still I'll try my best!

**Nah Mind to RnR? ****どうもありがとう****!**


End file.
